ממלכת הכוזרים
שמאל|ממוזער|650px|מרכז|מפת ממלכת הכוזרים ממלכת הכוזרים הייתה ישות מדינית שהתקיימה בין המאה ה-7 לתחילת המאה ה-11. ממלכת הכוזרים השתרעה מנהר הוולגה והרי הקווקז ועד הים השחור והים הכספי וכללה גם את חצי האי קרים. במאה ה-8 קיבלו על עצמם שליטי הממלכה את הדת היהודית. במאה ה-9 התרחבה הממלכה עד לנהר הדנובה ואף העיר קייב נכללה בה. השפה המדוברת בממלכה הייתה הכוזרית. ישנם הטוענים כי חלק מיהודי אשכנז מוצאם בממלכה הכוזרית. הכוזרים היו שבטי נוודים ממרכז אסיה שהתיישבו באזור הצפוני שבין הים הכספי לים השחור. מוצאם היה ככל הנראה פרוטו-טורקי (או פחות סביר - ממוצא סקיתי) וסימוכין לכך ניתן למצוא בחלק מהתארים של נכבדיהם - כאקאן, בך, טודון, טרכאן. הכוזרים דיברו בעגה מסוימת של השפה הטורקית (עגת 'ליר'). בתחילת ימי הביניים (המאה ה-5) הם היו כפופים להונים, אולם כמאה שנה לאחר מכן הם שלטו על אראן (כיום באזרבייג'ן), ג'ורזאן (גאורגיה) וחלקים בחבל הקווקז, אולם השליטה עברה מידיהם לעמים אחרים וחזרה שוב לסירוגין. ממלכת הכוזרים שמאל|ממוזער|250px|פרש כוזרי המוביל שבוי שבטי הנוודים הכוזרים החלו מתלכדים תחת מסגרת שלטונית אחת לאחר מספר מלחמות אזרחים פנימיות בין השבטים השונים, מסגרת שלטונית שהייתה למעשה ממלכת הכוזרים. הכוזרים השתלבו יפה בחיים המדיניים באזור. הם הושפעו מהתרבות הביזנטית, וקשרו קשרים עם הביזנטים. הם סייעו לקיסר הביזנטי יוסטיניאנוס השני בסוף המאה ה-7, בעיקר במלחמותיו כנגד האימפריה הפרסית והעמידו לרשותו בקרבות אלו כוחות בסדרי גודל משתנים. היו גם נישואים מדיניים בין נסיכות כוזר למלכי ביזנטיון ובמאה ה-8 היה חיל משמר כוזרי בבירת ביזנטיון. לאחר ניצחון הביזנטים על הפרסים בנינוה, השתלטו הכוזרים על חלק מהשטחים שהיו קודם תחת שלטון האימפריה הפרסית, בהם חבל טרנסאוקסניה, הנמצא כיום באוזבקיסטן. עם התפשטות האסלאם ברחבי אסיה ואירופה החלו מספר התנגשויות בין מוסלמים לכוזרים. המוסלמים תקפו את הכוזרים ב-642, ואף ניסו לתקוף פעמים נוספות את כוזר, אולם ניסיונות אלו לא עלו יפה. מאוחר יותר, היו אלו הכוזרים שתקפו את המוסלמים בארמניה, ואף נחלו הצלחות מזעריות. בית עבאס המוסלמי, ניסה לתקוף את הכוזרים ב-762 וב-799, אך נהדף. בשנת 786 כבשו הכוזרים את בירת הגותים בקרים. הכוזרים השתתפו גם בתככים מדיניים בחצרות הביזנטיות ובין שליטי המוסלמים. עד התגיירותם של הכוזרים, ככל הנראה הייתה אמונתם חלק מן הפולחן הטורקי השאמניסטי. גם אחרי שפשטה היהדות מבני אצולה אל חלק מהעם, שמרו רבים אחרים על מנהגיהם הקודמים ולא התערבבו בקשר של ממש בעם ישראל. טבלת שמות מלכי הכוזרים שלטון ומבנה שבטי שמאל|ממוזער|300px|תצלום אווירי של החפירה הארכאולוגית של המבצר הכוזרי בסרקל מתיאורי סופרים ערביים, ניתן ללמוד כי בראש ממלכת הכוזרים עמדו הכאקאן (המלך העליון) והכאקאן בק (מושל עליון), כשהאחרון משמש כמלך פעיל, היוצא למלחמות; ראשי המדינה היו יהודים ואילו רוב העם - מוסלמים ונוצרים. בעיר הבירה איטיל, ששכנה על גדת הוולגה, נמצאו ארמונות ראשי ההנהגה של הכוזרים וחיל המשמר של המלך. ה"כאקאן" היה השליט הראשי ומוצאו מוכרח היה להיות יהודי, אך הוא התמנה על ידי ה"כאקאן בק"; תפקיד ה"כאקאן" היה בעיקר ייצוגי, אולם העם - ואפילו ה"כאקאן בק" - היה סוגד לו ומעריץ אותו; ל"כאקאן בק" היו סמכויות פיקודיות ואחריות על הצבא. המבנה השבטי של הכוזרים היה מורכב, ויש הטוענים כי כלל פילוג בין אק-כוזרים ("כוזרים לבנים") וקרא-כוזרים ("כוזרים שחורים"). הגאוגרף המוסלמי אצטח'רי טען, שהכוזרים הלבנים היו ניכרים בצורה בולטת עם שיער אדמדם, עור לבן ועיניים כחולות, בעוד הכוזרים השחורים היו קרובים לשחור עמוק, כמו "סוג של הודים". בכל אופן, לכמה לאומים טורקים הייתה חלוקה דומה (פוליטית, לא אתנית) בין מעמד "לבן" של לוחם לבין מעמד "שחור" של בני העם. ההסכמה הכללית בקרב המשכילים היא שאצטח'רי היה מבולבל בעצמו בשמות שנתן לשתי הקבוצות. כלכלת הממלכה מסחר שמאל|ממוזער|300px|מפה המראה את רשת המסחר של ה[[רדהנים 870 לספירה כפי שמצטיירת על פי רשמיו של אבן קהורדאדבה בספר של הדרכים והממלכות]] כלכלת ממלכת הכוזרים התבססה בעיקרה על מסחר, זאת בשל מיקום הממלכה על דרך המשי, המקשרת בין ביזנטיון לארצות המזרח הרחוק. הכוזרים עסקו בגביית מכס מהסוחרים העוברים בשטחיהם. לאחר שנטשו את אורח חייהם הנוודי, החלו הכוזרים עוסקים בחקלאות (גידול דגנים, אורז, פירות וירקות שונים וכדומה) ובדיג. הכוזרים חלשו על ציר מסחר מרכזי. טובין ממערב אירופה עברו דרך האזור למרכז אסיה ולסין והפוך. הקשר של העולם המוסלמי עם צפון אירופה נעשה רק באמצעות מתווכים כוזרים. הרדהנים, גילדה של סוחרים יהודים, חלשו על ציר מסחר שעבר דרך הממלכה וייתכן שאף היה גורם שהוביל להמרת הכוזרים את דתם ליהדות. תושבי הממלכה הכוזרים לא שילמו מסים לממשלה המרכזית. הרווח הגיע ממיסוי שהוטל על טובין שעברו דרך האזור ומתשר ששולם על ידי אומות נתינות. הכוזרים ייצאו דבש, פרווה, משי, דגנים, דגים ועבדים. מטבעות הכוזרים המטבע הכוזרי נקרא ירמך והיה עותק של הדירהם הערבי. המטבע הערבי היה נפוץ בשל כמות הכסף הגדולה שהכיל. סוחרים רבים הכירו במטבע למרות שלא יכלו לקרוא ערבית. החיקוי הכוזרי היה כנראה אמצעי להבטיח שהמטבע יוכר על ידי הסוחרים בארצות השונות. בשנת 1999 נמצאה באי גוטלנד שבשוודיה כמות גדולה של מטבעות שעל חלקם הייתה חקוקה הכתובת הערבית "משה הוא נביא האל". ישנה השערה שמטבעות אלו נוצרו במיוחד לרגל אימוץ הדת היהודית על ידי מלך הכוזרים בולאן. קיימים מטבעות עליהם חקוקה הכתובת הערבית "ארד אל-קוזאר" ("אדמת הכוזרים"). התגיירות הכוזרים left|ממוזער|250x250px|דיסק שהתגלה בממלכה הכוזרית ועליו חקוק מגן דוד. פיסות מידע ראשונות אודות הכוזרים ניתן למצוא במאה ה-9 בדברי הסופר הקראי אל-קירקיסאני ובסיפוריו של הנוסע המפורסם אלדד הדני מאותה התקופה, שיש המשערים שהיה כוזרי בעצמו. פיסות מידע מסוימות אודותיהם נמצאות בספר ההיסטורי-אגדי מהמאה ה-10 "ספר יוסיפון", משם ניתן לדלות פרטים על מוצאם וכן ב"ספר הישר" האגדי עוד יותר שחובר בעקבותיו במאה ה-12. לטענת חוקרים מסוימים, מן המכתבים שהחליפו כביכול יוסף מלך הכוזרים וחסדאי אבן שפרוט עולה כי גודל האוכלוסייה הכוזרית שהתגיירה ביחד עם מלכם בולאן עמד על כ-6,000 נפש בלבד . ההיסטוריון שאול שטמפפר טוען שלסיפור ההתגיירות אין בסיס. }} אחרים, שהבולט בהם כיום הוא פרופ' שלמה זנד מאוניברסיטת תל אביב, לעמות זאת, גורסים כי הכוזרים שהתגיירו מהווים את רוב אבותיהם של היהודים האשכנזים רב סעדיה גאון (882 - 942) הוא הראשון שמזכיר את הכוזרים , אולם בהערה שולית בלבד. חסדאי אבן שפרוט, מנהיג יהדות ספרד במאה ה-10, ששמע על מלכות יהודית בכזריה, סבר שמדובר בשבט ששרד מעשרת השבטים האבודים ושלח מכתב אל יוסף העומד בראש הממלכה (חוקרים מאוחרים גילו שאת המכתב ניסח רבי מנחם בן סרוק, ששילב את שמו באקרוסטיכון). קיים גם מכתב תשובה של יוסף מלך הכוזרים לחסדאי בו הוא מסביר שהוא מלך של שבט כוזר שהתגייר בראשות המלך בולאן שהוא מצאצאיו, ולא מעשרת השבטים של בני ישראל שגלו. ישנם הטוענים שעל אף שוודאי שהאיגרת של חסדאי נכתבה על ידיו (כאמור בעזרת סופרו מנחם בן סרוק) לא ברור אם אכן היא נשלחה למלך הכוזרי והוא עצמו השיב עליה או שמדובר ביצירה ספרותית והמכתב כולל התשובה נכתבו על ידי אותה יד (על כך יש ויכוח חריף בעולם המדע עד היום), אבל גם אם זה כך, ברור כי מכתב התשובה המתאר את הממלכה התבסס על מקורות אותנטיים ומהימנים על פרשת יהודי כזריה. הפרסום העיקרי שהביא לכל תפוצות ישראל את המידע על ממלכת הכוזרים שהתגיירה, הוא ספר הכוזרי של רבי יהודה הלוי שנכתב בשנת 1140, בו הוא שוטח את העקרונות הפילוסופיים של הדת היהודית, הספר נכתב בתוך סיפור מסגרת בו מתואר מפגש מתוכנן בין מלך כוזר לנציגי שלוש הדתות ופילוסוף כשכל אחד ניסה להוכיח את צדקת דתו והשקפתו. בסיפור, הולך המלך לנציגי האסלאם, הנצרות והפילוסופיה כדי לברר אם עמדתם הדתית היא הנכונה, ולנציג היהדות הגיע רק לאחר שדחה את טענות הנציגים האחרים. הוויכוח התרחש בעקבות חלום שחלם המלך פעמים רבות, ובחלומו ניראה אליו מלאך המדבר אליו ואומר לו כי כוונתו רצויה בעיני האלוה אבל מעשהו אינו רצוי, ואז החליט ללכת ולחפש ולחקור בדבר אמונות ודעות שונות. בוויכוח ניצח הרב היהודי, ומלך כוזר וכל עמו קבלו עליהם את התורה ומצוותיה. רבי יהודה הלוי קובע את תאריך הוויכוחים לשנת 740, אולם במרחק של 400 שנה ייתכן שאינו מדייק, אך ככל הנראה ההתגיירות התרחשה לא מאוחר מהמאה ה-8. בשנים מאוחרות יותר כותב רבי שם טוב בן שם טוב ב'ספר האמונות' כי שם החבר (כך קרוי בספר הכוזרי החכם היהודי שהשתתף בוויכוח) הוא רבי יצחק אלמנגרי (בעברית: המנגרי), ספרים מוקדמים יותר שמצטטים אותו מעתיקים רבי יצחק הסנגרי, כך כותב רבי משה בן נחמן במאמרו "תורת ה' תמימה", כתבי רמב"ן חלק א עמ' קנא. יש שניסו למצוא מניע מדיני לכך שמלכי הכוזרים העדיפו לקבל את הדת היהודית, כיון שבאופן כזה התאפשר לממלכה לשמור כביכול על עמדה נייטרלית במאבק בין שכנותיה הנוצריות והמוסלמיות. עם זאת ייתכן שהדבר נבע גם ממניעים דתיים. סופה של ממלכת הכוזרים לנפילתה של ממלכת הכוזרים חברו מספר גורמים: אוכלוסייתה הייתה מעורבת מתושבים בעלי דתות שונות ומוצא אחר, הרוסים בצפון החלו להתגבר ולתקוף, ובעיקר - המצב הכלכלי בממלכה ירד לשפל המדרגה. רוב התושבים עסקו במסחר, אולם המדינה לא נהנתה מגביית מסים נאותה והסתפקה במסי מעבר, שהניבו רווחים רבים משום עצם מיקומה של ממלכת הכוזרים על צומת דרכים חשוב. החקלאות והתעשייה, לעומת זאת, כלל לא התפתחו ולא היה די במסחר כדי לפרנס את המדינה, לכן הממלכה הכוזרית הטילה מסים על העמים הווסאלים וכאשר הרוסים פלשו בשנת 965, התפוררה ממלכתם ולא יכלה עוד להשתקם. הרוסים החריבו ערים מרכזיות, בתוכן הבירה איטיל - ובזזו אותן. הכוזרים ביקשו סיוע מהח'וואריזמים, אך אלו הסכימו בתנאי שתושבי הערים שביקשו סיוע יתאסלמו קודם. הכוזרים ניסו לשקם את ממלכתם, אולם הם כבר היו נתונים להתערבותן של המדינות המוסלמיות. ב-1016 הביס צבא של ביזנטים ורוסים את המנהיג הכוזרי, לאחר מכן השבטים הפראים הקיפצ'קים (קומנים) סתמו את הגולל על הממלכה הכוזרית והחריבו אותה לגמרי. ככל הנראה, רוב היהודים שחיו בכוזר נטמעו באוכלוסייה היהודית וחלקם התבולל בין בני הדתות השונות. כנראה שרידיה היהודיים של ממלכת הכוזרים נמלטו ממנה ונטמעו בקהילות היהודיות ממוצא ישראלי (כלומר שלא מבני גרים) שהתקיימו באותה התקופה בהונגריה, בפולין וברוסיה וייתכן שאף בטורקיה. מספר מקורות מוסלמים מהתקופה מדווחים שהכוזרים התאסלמו בתקופה זאת , וייתכן שבהמשך הם נטמעו באוכלוסיות המוסלמיות השכנות. כמאה שנים מאוחר יותר השתלטה אורדת הזהב על רוב השטחים שהיו בשליטה כוזרית. הקשר בין הכוזרים ליהדות אשכנז של ימינו ההנחה הרווחת עד סוף המאה ה-18 הייתה ש"ספר הכוזרי" נכתב כספר ויכוח פילוסופי - ללא בסיס היסטורי. אלא שממצאים על כך שאכן התקיימה ממלכה שבה היה סוג של יהדות גרמו לשינוי עמדה, בעיקר בחוגים היהודים המשכילים באירופה באמצע המאה ה-19 ובעיקר מסמכים שהופצו בידי ה"קראילארים" - כת המאמינים בישו ובמוחמד כנביאים, שמוצאם מיהודים קראים, ואשר ניסו להרחיק עצמם מהמורשת ובייחוד לבדל את עצמם מהקשר הגנטי עם היהודים, ובכך להוציא את עצמם מההאשמות והרדיפות הדתיות - דוגמת ההאשמה ברצח ישו. אחד מהאנשים המרכזיים בתחום הבאת מסמכים בדבר הכוזרים היה אברהם פירקוביץ' אך היו גם אחרים }}. למרות ההוכחות שמרבית המסמכים הכתובים ואולי גם הממצאים לא היו חד משמעיים, האמונה בידי אנשי הכת שהם אינם צאצאי היהודים נותרה בעינה, גם לאחר השואה ובתוך השלטון הסובייטי . ההשערה שמוצא היהודים האשכנזים כולם הוא מן הכוזרים עלתה גם בהמשך. עמדה זו הייתה פופולרית בחוגים שונים לאחר מלחמת העולם השניה . לפי השערה זו, לאחר התפרקות ממלכת הכוזרים במאה ה-13 נדדו רבים מהיהודים של הממלכה הכוזרית לאזורי רוסיה ופולין והיוו את הבסיס ליהדות אשכנז. יש לציין כי ההשערה על הגירה כה משמעותית של יהודים משטחי ממלכת כוזריה למזרח אירופה לא זכתה עד עתה לאישוש ממשי בכתובים. ברם, גם אם אכן הייתה הגירה סמויה שכזו, ראוי לזכור כי חלק ניכר מיהודי הממלכה הכוזרית עצמה לא היו ממוצא כוזרי, אלא שאבותיהם הגיעו אליה מהאימפריה הפרסית ובעיקר מהאימפריה הביזנטית, בתקופה בה ניסו לכפות שם המרת דת על היהודים. על פי ההיסטוריון אל-מסעודי התגיירות הכוזרים התרחשה בתקופתו של הארון א-רשיד. ההיסטוריון אבן אל-אתיר, בספרו היסטוריה השלמה (الكامل في التاريخ) מספר שבתקופת הארון א-רשיד היהודים גורשו מהאימפריה הרומית ומצאו מקלט סובלני באימפריה הכוזרית. יהודים אלה הציעו לכוזרים את דתם, שהתאימה למנהיגות הכוזרית, כי לא כללה את הוצאתו להורג של מנהיג שסבל תבוסה . הסופר האנגלי-יהודי יליד הונגריה, ארתור קסטלר כתב בספרו "השבט השלושה עשר" כי מוצאה של יהדות אשכנז הוא מן הכוזרים. לדברי קסטלר יהיה בכך על מנת לשלול את הבסיס לאנטישמיות באמצעות שלילת הקשר בין היהודי האירופאי ובין היהודי המקראי, לו מיוחסת הריגתו של ישו. הספר זכה להתקפות רבות וגם לפופולריות עצומה. בהרצאה אלפרד ה. פרידמן בשנות ה-1950, האשים את היהודים שבהיותם כביכול כוזרים הם גרמו להרחבת מלחמת העולם הראשונה, ולתבוסת גרמניה על ידי הכנסת ארצות הברית למלחמה, וכל זאת בעד הכרזת בלפור על מדינה שאינה מגיעה להם, היות שאינם צאצאי עם ישראל המקורי. תאוריה זו שימשה ומשמשת קבוצות פרו-פלסטיניות, שביקשו להשתמש בה לשלילת זכותם של היהודים על ארץ ישראל. עם התפתחות מחקר הגנטיקה של אוכלוסיות נערכו כמה בדיקות גנטיות ביהודים אשכנזים בימינו והשוואתם לאוכלוסיות באזור הגאוגרפי שבו התקיימה ממלכת הכוזרים. מחקרים אלה לא העלו ממצאים חד-משמעיים, ובחלקם הצביעו על מוצא מזרח-תיכוני ואירופאי של היהודים האשכנזים החיים כיום. לא נמצאו תימוכין למוצא מאזור ממלכת הכוזרים דווקא . קבוצות נוספות שיוחס להן, או שייחסו לעצמן, קשר אל הכוזרים הם היהודים ההרריים של הקווקז, הקרימצ'קים, יהודי גאורגיה, הקראים המודרניים של קרים וליטא וכן קבוצות לא יהודיות שונות ובהן הקומיקים והטטרים של קרים. אין הוכחות לקיומו של קשר כזה באף אחד מן המקרים. ספרות בדיונית על הכוזרים כהמשך לספר הכוזרי, כתב הרב דוד ניטו מאנגליה את הספר מטה דן המכונה גם ה"כוזרי שני", בו הוא מתאר ויכוח של מלך הכוזרים עם חכם יהודי, המוכיח לו כי היהדות הרבנית היא דת משה האמיתית, ולא הקראים. בהקדמת ספרו הוא מציין כי על אף שלא ידוע אם התקיים הוויכוח המתואר בספר הכוזרי של ריה"ל, הוויכוח המתואר בספר זה הינו בדיוני לחלוטין. "מילון הכוזרים", מאת הסופר הסרבי מילוראד פאביץ', הוא יצירה מפורסמת העוסקת בכוזרים. הספר, שעלילתו בדויה לחלוטין, בנוי כלקסיקון של ההיסטוריה הכוזרית ומחקרה לאורך השנים. בעברית הופיעו כמה יצירות על הכוזרים. רוב היצירות עוסקות בגיור הכוזרים ומלכם (כפי שעושה ספר הכוזרי) או בנפילת ממלכתם בידי הרוסים. כמו תרגומו של מאיר מוהר לספרו של אוסקר באום, עם נסוך תרדמה - סיפור היסטורי מימי הכוזרים, הוצאת עם עובד, 1949. כמה יצירות עוסקות בתקופות אחרות של ההיסטוריה הכוזרית ובראשן ספרו של מאיר עוזיאל "מקום קטן עם דבי", המספר על הממלכה הכוזרית בשיאה, כאלגוריה על מדינת ישראל. ברומן "אל הרקיע השביעי" (מסדה, 1998) מתאר הרי בר-שלום את החיים בממלכה הכוזרית כולל מנהגים, פולחנים ונתונים גאוגרפיים והיסטוריים. בשנת 2007 ראה אור הספר אבירי הדרך של הסופר היהודי-אמריקאי מייקל שייבון, המתאר את קורותיהם הבדיוניים של סוחרים ושכירי-חרב יהודיים בממלכת כוזר. בשנת 2008 כתבה הסופרת החרדית מיה קינן את הספר איסתרק המתאר באופן דמיוני את ממלכת כוזר ומאבקי כח בבית המלוכה ובשנת 2011 הוציאה את ספר ההמשך "מהללאל". שני ספרים אלו זכו לפופולריות, בעיקר במגזר החרדי. ראו גם * הכוזרי * בולאן *מילון הכוזרים * מכתב קייב * הים הכספי * וולגה * איטיל לקריאה נוספת * אברהם פולק. כזריה : תולדות ממלכה יהודית באירופה.תל אביב: מוסד ביאליק, תשי"א. * ארתור קסטלר. השבט השלושה עשר - ההיסטוריה הכוזרית ומורשתה (תרגם חיים לוי), ירושלים : מאזנים - תרגומים ומחקר, תש"ס-1999. * מנחם זהרי. הכזרים, התגיירותם וקורותיהם בספרות ההיסטוגרפיה העברית. ירושלים : כרמל, תשס"ב 2002. * מיכה גודמן. חלומו של הכוזרי. אור יהודה: כנרת, זמורה-ביתן, דביר, תשע"ג 2012 * Douglas Morton Dunlop. The History of the Jewish Khazars'', New York: Schocken Books, 1967. * Norman Golb and Omeljan Pritsak. Khazarian Hebrew documents of the tenth century. Ithaca : Cornell University Press, 1982. * Kevin Alan Brook. The Jews of Khazaria. Northvale, N.J. : Jerusalem , 1999 * The world of the Khazars : new perspectives. Edited by Peter B. Golden, Haggai Ben-Shammai and Andras Rona-Tas. Leiden :Brill, 2007 * Peter B Golden. The Q'azars : their history and language as reflected in the Islamic, Byzantine, Caucasian, Hebrew and old Russian sources. Ann Arbor, Mich, 1975 (Dissertation). קישורים חיצוניים * , באנציקלופדיה ynet * יאיר דוידי, * Khazaria.com * שלמה סימונסון , הכוזרים - מי היו? האם היו יהודים? לאן נעלמו? מה אנו יודעים עליהם?, בתוך: עתמול, ‎135 תשנ"ח, עמ' ‎3-5 * * * * * אלי אשד, - סקירה מקיפה על הכוזרים בתרבות ובספרות העברית * אלי אשד, - תיאור של כמה מהתאוריות בנושא הכוזרים * * רבקה שפק-ליסק, , מאמר מגזין מתוך e-mago.co.il * רבקה שפק-ליסק, , מאמר מגזין מתוך e-mago.co.il * , כתבה במעריב מ-24 במאי 2004 שפורסמה באתר nrg של מעריב ב-27 באוקטובר 2010 * , במהדורת האינטרנט של האנציקלופדיה היהודית בשפה הרוסית (ברוסית) * עופר אדרת, - מתוך אתר הארץ. * פטר ב. גולדן, , באנציקלופדיית ייִוואָ ליהודי מזרח אירופה (באנגלית) הערות שוליים * קטגוריה:רוסיה: היסטוריה קטגוריה:מדינות יהודיות מחוץ לארץ ישראל קטגוריה:מדינות טורקיות קטגוריה:ממלכות ששליטיהן התגיירו קטגוריה:מלכות יהודית